1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a retrofit light fixture, in general, and to a fixture which is used with recessed fixtures, in particular. Moreover, the invention permits incandescent lights to be replaced with fluorescent lights, high pressure sodium lights or the like without a complete renovation of the electrical construction which exists.
2. Prior Art
Recessed ceiling lighting is a highly desirable and extensively used light source. Typically, in such construction a cylindrical fixture is mounted above the ceiling. The electrical socket is mounted on an adjustable bracket and is vertically adjustable within the cylindrical fixture in order to position the reflector and/or the reflector lamp at the desirable height. Before inserting the reflector lamp into the cylindrical housing and screwing the lamp base into the socket, a trim ring is often added to the housing by means of springs which engage the cylindrical housing.
When the socket is not adjustable, the reflector lamp may be positioned too deep within the cylindrical fixture which produces an undesirable light pattern. Conversely, the lamp may extend downwardly beyond the cylindrical fixture which produces an unsightly arrangement and/or glare. If the bracket is bent, the lamp may be misaligned in the housing, resulting in an unsightly appearance and improper direction of the illumination. In practice, the bracket may be bent and misaligned solely by the weight of the lamp which tends to turn the bracket.
Likewise, in some cases, the socket is fixed in the housing by the manufacturer. Different manufacturers use different depths of socket mounting. Consequently, variations of light or illumination are provided.
Incandescent lamps tend to consume a large amount of power. These lamps have relatively short lives, whereupon frequent replacement thereof adds to the costs of operating recessed ceiling lighting. Thus, there is a substantial advantage to be gained in replacing incandescent lamps with fluorescent lamps. However, prior lamps usings fluorescent tubes have had difficulty in creating a point source effect. For example, circular tubes and linear tubes provide area or line sources which are difficult to focus and which cannot be properly used. Moreover, and perhaps more importantly, a retro-fit to fluorescent lamps has usually required a substantial reconstruction because of the different mounting and connecting features.
The present invention is designed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing self-trimming and self-aligning retro-fit ceiling lamps which are quickly and easily installed. Also, this invention permits surface mounted light fixtures to replace recessed light fixtures without wholesale construction changes.